Its Not Only A Birthday, Its a Memory
by AnimeWriter4Ever
Summary: Its Sasukes birthday and ten people try and make it the best possible. with everyone dressed and looking like your typical dark eyed, black and spiky haired Uchiha. what will Sasukes reaction be? and there are the two nut jobs;Naruto and, of course, his mom along with Itachi who sings a rather depressing song to his foolish brother, and Ino who turns everything into an action movie


**A/N HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! OMFG SASU SASU! ITS HIS BIRTHDAY! OK I wont stall heres his birthday present to him from me but it's really for EVERYONE to enjoy! I'm thinking that since I want to make oneshots for as many Naruto characters as I can for everyone to enjoy, I'm going to add-on to this. For example, next year I'll write another oneshot for Sasukes birthday, but instead of making it a whole new story, I'll add-on to this one. Same for other characters birthdays; I'll make a story, and keep adding on every year! Maybe I can also take some suggestions if you have any! Well I Hope you Like cause next year another one is coming! Hope you enjoy! Btw all the Uchihas are still alive! The coup de tat or whatever was never planned.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I also don't own the funny MMv happy birthday song my BFF showed me on youtube! She also inspired me to write this one. Thanks Olivia!

* * *

_Ring ring!_

In many different parts of Konoha, multiple phone ringtones went off and played some music, signaling a message has been sent, and for every one of those six rings that went off at the same time, it was caused by none other than a group text sent by Ino Yamanaka.

**Ino: Begin phase one!** That was the text for Sakura, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto and was sent at six thirty in the morning. Normally, no one in their right minds would wake up so early when they had no school (it was a weekend) or work, but since it was a very special day, and Ino bribed everyone good enough, everyone woke up with moans and groans and started phase one exactly as everyone had planned together.

-()-()-()-()-()-

Sakura woke up slowly to the sound of her obnoxious alarm, which so happened to be turned on during a weekend for the first time ever, which she had fallen off her bed in trying to turn off. She was a tangled and tired mess on the floor with her blanket and pillows all over the place, and the pinkette resisted the urge to simply fall back asleep on the floor. She was on a mission today. Her alarm was still blasting Bruno Mars, and she simply threw it out her open window where she hoped the dumpster still was. To her relief, there wasnt the sound of shattering glass meaning her alarm clock had a safe landing in the trash.

She got up and checked her phone and just like Ino said, there was a text that simply said begin phase one. Of course the blonde pig had to make it seem like a serious action movie mission when all it really was, was a cue to get up, dressed, and then to meet everyone at a park in front of the Uchiha compound that Sakura hoped she would be able to find.

She got up with an ear-splitting yawn, and she lazily waddled over to the bathroom while tripping numerous times on her blanket which she eventually decided to untangle from her legs and kick away. When she found herself finally in the bathroom, she leaned down to open the cabinet under her bathroom sink to get out some of her makeup.

_'Eyeliner,'_ she thought. _'Check. Eyeshadow; check. Temporary hair dye; check. Hair gel; check.'_ She mentally checked all her mental checklist's boxes as she pulled out each of the items from the cabinet and she put them on the counter one by one.

"Now which one do I put on first?"

-()-()-()-()-()-

_'Really?'_ Shikamaru thought in irritation. He always kept waking up just minutes before his alarm clock went off, and when it did he was too lazy to get up and turn it off. But if he just stopped turning it on, he had a pretty good chance that he would still lay in bed for what he would think was ten minutes, but in reality it would probably be thirty. Turning off his loud and annoying alarm was his only motivation to get out of his bed in the mornings. But still...it was such a pain.

He swung his feet over his bed and hopped onto his two feet, waddling to the alarm clock and slamming the off button. He yawned with his arms outstretched over his head.

"Ugh," he grunted. "This is going to be the only time I will ever wake up so early and never ever again." Stupid Ino, having to make everyone wake up at frickin six in the morning. Well, it was for a good cause, and it was sure to be pretty entertaining, but it was troublesome that he had to take part.

_'You always look like you have some sort of eyeliner on.'_ He remembered Ino telling him. Shikamaru smirked as he snuck into the downstairs and to the bathroom that everyone shared. He reached under the cabinets after closing and locking the door behind him and he grabbed something that normally he would never be caught dead with. He grabbed his mothers case of makeup as his smirk turned into a thoughtful smile.

_'Well now she can see me with some real eyeliner on.'_

-()-()-()-()-()-

"You guys made it!" Ino squealed with happiness.

"Well duh!" Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "This is gonna be awesome! I would never miss something like this!"

"Yeah, dattebayo!" Naruto cheered.

"Ok, so now were just missing three people and the car with all the important stuff." Ino said with her usual thoughtful chin tap. "Did they give you a text yet Sakura?"

"Yeah, literally just now. They have the stuff and they're almost here." Sakura was texting rapidly on her phone while giving all the info to everyone. "Two minutes and they should be here and then we can head out. Should we go over the basics?"

Shikamaru nodded. "Well, Itachi knows where his room is so that shouldnt be a problem for us." He said a little too seriously. Ino was rubbing off on him. "Our only issue is just remembering our parts."

"Ha!" Naruto laughed. shortly. "Trust me, Ino drilled it into our heads pretty good, ttebayo." Ino gave everyone a sheepish grin. "They're here!" Hinata squeaked.

All eight of the teens heads swiveled around to look at the sleek black car that had just parked at the curb by where everyone was standing. Itachi was the easiest one to make out since he was the tallest and Mikoto was easy too since she was smallest. Fugaku, who everyone was shocked to see thad actually decided to come too, must've lost a bet or Mikoto was_ super_ persuasive, because when he came out of the SUV he came out of the back seat.

"Mikoto!" Sakura squealed. "Itachi! Fugaku-san!"

"Sure, _I'm_ the only one with the -san." Fugaku mumbled while rubbing his neck. "Y-you guys actually dressed up too?!" Ino said incredulously. Itachi was dressed in black skinny jeans and a baggy grey T-shit and his eyes had eyeliner on the bottom of his eyes and lid. He went creative with it too; he had splashed some water on his face so the eyeliner was runny and trailed halfway down his face. His hair was the usual, tied back and he looked awesome!

"Omgee!" Ino squealed. "This is great! Itachi I love the eyeliner! If only you were a girl.."

Itachi sweatdropped and Fugaku scowled. "I disapprove of this." Fugaku growled. He too was dressed up in clothes he wouldn't normally wear; a flowing black robe and even the strict Uchiha had a little, barely-there, dash of eyeliner.

"Hehe, I had to force some eyeliner on Fugaku." Mikoto giggled shyly. "Its still there though and he wouldn't do it willingly." She smiled brightly. Her smile looked completely out-of-place with all her dark clothing. She had a black tank top and jeans and her eyeliner was just like Itachi's which was weird on so many different levels.

The other seven teens were basically the same; dark clothing, mass amounts of eyeliner, and sometimes the occasional eyeshadow. But what had to be everyone's favorite part...was the hair.

Sakura, Ino, and Naruto, had dyed their hair black (the others hair was brown which was close enough) and Sakura had even went as far as to use a bunch of hair get to spike up her short pink- now black hair in the back that resembled the back end of a duck and Ino had let down her hair from the usual ponytail and had spiked up her hair on one side that was sickeningly similar to Karins (a school slut) usual hairstyle.

Shikamaru still had his spiky ponytail, and Naruto's hair was in the same style color was not spray painted black. Neji had absolutely refused to let anyone mess with his hair and since he wasnt going to do anything, the least Ino could make him do was put on a bit of eyeliner and black clothes. Hinata's hair was such a dark blue it was perfect for their mission. It didn't need to be spiked up and the bangs were just fine.

Basically, everyone just looked like the stereotypical Uchiha. Dark hair (Sasukes hair was such a dark blue it was basically black, so Hinata's was perfect being nearly the same- hers a little more on the blueside), dark eyes (Naruto, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata, (sadly not Neji) used black eye contacts that Itachi provided for them; Shikamaru and Ten-Ten's eye color was dark enough) and spiky hair. There was rarely an Uchiha without a tad bit of spiky hair.

"You all look ridiculous." Fugaku commented. Mikoto elbowed him sharply in the ribs with a scowl. "They only look like us, so that's not really an insult to them." She hissed. Itachi rolled his eyes at his mother and fathers antics and he stepped forward. "All the stuff is in the car, so Father will carry the radio, and a few boxes, while mother with carry the special package and the last boxes." He said. "Sasuke is still sleeping so we should probably head over."

Everyone nodded and Fugaku (who complained that he had to do everything) and Mikoto started to unload the car. Itachi let the way into the Uchiha compound and as soon as they walked in, people happily greeted Itachi. Well, they started to untill they saw how he looked and the teens behind him. It must've looked really stupid, but Itachi waved at some passerbys with a smile and walked on. They were attracting a lot of attention and curious looks.

Finally, they reached the biggest house in the neighborhood; the house where the head of the clan and his family lived (as in the children and spouse.) Itachi opened the door and motioned for everyone to follow him in, and everyone gaped around with wide eyes. Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Hinata were all apart of clans and they were used to places like the Uchiha compound, made specifically for only a clan and created to look impressive in every way possible, so it could say at everyone who walked in, "im better than you!" But Naruto, Sakura, and Ten-Ten weren't used to such grandeur. Nonetheless, they followed Itachi as silent as ninjas through the halls untill he stopped at a door.

"This is Sasuke's room." Itachi whispered. "Ready?" Everyone could see that Naruto wanted to shout something like 'hell yeah!', but, like everyone else, he held his tongue and just nodded. Itachi turned the door knob slowly and opened the door. Everyone filed into the room and almost burst out laughing at what they saw.

Sasuke's head was hanging off the bed and his arms and legs sprawled out at every which way and his mouth was wide open with drool trickling at the side of his mouth. He didn't exactly snore but he took such deep breaths that it was almost funnier than it would have been if he were snoring. His customized Uchiha blanket was tangled in-between his legs and half of it was on the floor, and he had only one pillow on his bed and the rest at his feet. His room was a mess with clothes and crumpled pieces of paper all over the place.

"Wow." Sakura whispered. "Uhmmm...lovely..place." Itachi snickered at her comment. They all crept towards Sasuke except for Itachi who stood by the room light and they crowded all around his bed, trying not to trip on things.

'This might even be worse than my house.' Naruto thought with a sweatdrop. Hed have to compare later but now he had to get into place and wait for Shikamaru to give yhe much nicer version of Sasuke the signal. The pineapple head gave Itachi a thumbs up as soon as everyone was crowded around the bed and their face were right above Sasuke's. Itachi switched on the lights and rushed over to a space next to the bed along with everyone else.

Sasuke's eyes scrunched together and he groped around blindly for his blanket, but he was unable to find it. Slowly, very _very_ slowly he opened his eyes. His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head as he took in the eight faces above him and he let out a strangled yell before falling off his bed with a thump.

The others struggled not to laugh. "W-what the hell?" Sasuke stuttered. He stood up quickly and everyone took their places with a glum look on their face. Shikamaru sat on the bed, staring off into space, Sakura sat in a corner all by herself, Ino just stood randomly in the middle of the room, Naruto sat on Sasukes desk with his head in his hands and Hinata sat cross-legged at the door next to Neji and Itachi who stood next to her. The room was quiet and Sasuke's eyes were visibly twitching and confusion was written all over his face. "Uh..I..er.." he didn't know what to say. Then everyone was saying random stuff like, "whatever," "loser" "Hn" and "tch" and Sasuke looked as confused as ever and he didn't even realize that everyone was just trying to act like him. Even Itachi who was muttering "die weasel," repeatedly.

Then, Mikoto and Fugaku barged right in, Mikoto in the front, slamming the door wide open in all her emo glory. In her hands she held a cake and suddenly everything seemed to click into place for Sasuke and he suddenly seemed to lose all the tenseness in his body. His face softened as he read the sloppy gel writing on the cake. 'Happy Birthday Emo Kid!' it read. Mikoto struggled not to grin and Fugaku didn't even have to try to, he was just scowling the whole time.

"Tch," Mikoto said. "I guess its you birthday, loser." She said in a very Sasuke-ish attitude. Sasuke actually smiled. Everyone in the room, except for Sasuke, suddenly sprang up and crowded around the cake. Sasuke knew what was gonna happen; it was time to sing happy birthday, it's a tradition to sing before eating, even though it was torture to listen to horrible voices while staring at a cake that was just withing reach. What Sasuke wasnt expecting was...

Itachi suddenly turned on the radio and a banjo started to play.

"Once a year we celebrate, with stupid hats and plastic plates!" Naruto sang first. Sasuke frowned. _'What song is this?'_

"The fact that you were able to make a trip around the sun!"

It was Sakuras turn. "And the whole clan gathers round and gifts and laughter do abound. We let out a joyful sound and sing that stupid song."

Everyone jumped in including even Neji. "Happy Birthday! Now you're one year olderrrr! Happy birthday! Your life still isn't overrr!"

"Well that's depressing!" Sasuke mumbled. Everyone ignored him and they just continued the song. "Happy birthday! You did not accomplish much!"

Shikamaru actually sang this part. "But you didn't die this year I guess that's good enough." The banjo played on and Itachi got ready for his part. He sang to Sasuke who was really interested since he's never heard Itachi sing. "So lets drink to your fading health, and hope you don't remind yourself, your chance of finding fame and wealth decrease with every year."

Mikoto, still holding the cake, opened her mouth and sang. "Does it feel like you're doing laps, and eating food, and taking naps, hoping that some day perhaps your life will hold some cheer."

"Thanks mom." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Everyone joined in to sing together again. "Happy birthday! What have you done that matters?! Happy birthday! Your starting to get fatter! Happy birthday! Its downhill from now on! Try not to remind yourself your best years are all gone

"Happy birthday! Haply birthday! Happy Birthdaaayyyy deaaaaar!"

And suddenly, everyone was saying random names, like Ralph and Jerry, and Phil like thy dint remember his name. Many random names later, they finally all shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!"

"Wait.." Sasuke said slowly. "Im...starting..to get fat?!"

Mikoto, innocent Mikoto, said "Well yes Sasuke you're a growing boy." And even Itachi had to face palm as Sasuke looked like he was going to cry.

Later on, after a lot of convincing Sasuke that he wasn't fat, everyone moved to the kitchen and Mikoto convinced Fugaku to cut the cake since she had been the one to carry it all day. Sasuke grinned. "I'm surprised you all remembered the lyrics to that song by heart." He chuckled. And everyone looked to Ino and Sasuke already knew why. She was controlling, but in a good way...sorta..

"And, you guys look nothing like me!" Sasuke said indignantly. "Sakura your hair looks like the back end of a duck!"

Sakura snickered. "That's the point."

"Wow, the only thing you guys have in common with Uchiha is the black hair, spiky hair, dark eyes and pale skin!" Well that sounded a lot better in his head. "Nervermind." Sasuke mumbled. Mikoto laughed at him and Naruto tried too but he choked on his slice of cake. Despite how ridiculous everyone at the table looked trying to act like him, and how depressing that happy birthday sing was, Saske decided that it was still the best birthday ever.

"Present time!" Mikoto sang. Sasuke was worried, but he knew he would live for the day...hopefully.


End file.
